<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream Date by LilyZerpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380809">Ice Cream Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent'>LilyZerpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No straight Roads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I hate Kliff so much &gt;:(, Kliff sucks, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eloni and Mayday plan to have an ice cream date. </p><p>If only it was that simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eloni/Mayday (No Straight Roads), Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol technically a request but i liked it so much i made it a stand alone thingy. Can you tell whos my favorite 1010 member? And the character I hate with every inch of my being?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mayday's phone vibrates, signaling she got a text.</p><p>Zuke was talking about something she wasn't paying attention to, and he seemed too wrapped up in his infodump about drums or something, so she grabs her phone and checks it out.</p><p>She sighs, as it's just Kliff asking her if they can meet up and talk. She declined the request. She really needed to block him.</p><p>She puts her phone back on the counter and partially listens to Zuke continue speaking about drums and stuff.</p><p>She hears her phone vibrate again. Twice.<br/>My god Kliff, stop being desperate. She wonders if she should pick it up. Her phone vibrates again. Maybe it's urgent, she thinks.</p><p>So she picks it up. Three very different texts from three very different people. She decided to look at Kliff's first. It simply read, "Okay thanks for letting me know." like they were talking on Gmail.</p><p>The next one was Zuke's. It read, "Is Kliff texting you again?" She replied, "Yeah" and moved on to the last one. It was Eloni's.</p><p>Oh my god.</p><p>OH MY GOD.</p><p>Eloni was asking her on a date! Okay, well, not really a date, as he just asked her if she wanted to get ice cream with him later today at two. BUT STILL.</p><p>She said yes to that. How could she not?<br/>Zuke stared at her with disapproval.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Rin told me you and Eloni are getting ice cream."</p><p>"If you're disappointed in me for accepting a date invite from Eloni because he's a member of 1010, then you are a hypocrite."</p><p>"How am I a hypocrite?"</p><p>"You're dating Rin."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>He paused.</p><p>"wait-"</p><p>"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT!?" </p><p>"Eloni, Zuke"</p><p>"Touché"</p><p>---</p><p>Mayday was waiting at a table for Eloni, in the nicest clothes she had, which was basically her normal clothes but neater. </p><p>He was fifteen minutes late.</p><p>She tried to brush it off. Maybe his hair was taking longer than normal. Maybe he got caught up in something and had to reschedule but forgot to tell her. Maybe he was helping Rin with his date.</p><p>Maybe he forgot about her.</p><p>No, he wouldn't.</p><p>Right?</p><p>She decided to wait 5 more minutes then text Eloni.</p><p>Eloni showed up two minutes later covered in dents and his hair was a bit messier than normal.</p><p>One of his arms was sliced off.</p><p>Oh my god.</p><p>"Sorry I'm a bit late. I got a bit preoccupied with something."</p><p>She got a text from Zuke. It read, "hey you<br/>okay? Rin said he saw Kliff hitting Eloni with a hammer and ripped his arm off. He stepped in, but wasn't sure if you were with him." She responded with "Yeah I'm okay, and he made it here as okay as he can."</p><p>She's so going to kick Kliff's ass for this-</p><p>"Uh, so, how are you doing?" Eloni asked nervously, pulling her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"Oh. Oh! I'm doing okay, just a little mad. How about you?"</p><p>"I'm doing okay, too. Do you wanna order?"</p><p>So they ordered and had a nice afternoon.</p><p>After that, she and Eloni said their goodbyes and she went off to what he was thinking was the sewers, so he went home.</p><p>But that was only to get her guitar. </p><p>She went searching for Kliff, and when she found him, she went running full speed towards him and hit him with her guitar, breaking his glasses, leaving him with a bruise that will last a few days, and A bloody nose.</p><p>"See ya later Kliff"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>